El enlazador
by Zable-Z
Summary: La vida de un chico de existencia complicada y enredada, el la aventura mas grande de su vida por todas las regiones, entren y descubranla


Siempre viví maldito por la luz... tanto de la luz, irónicamente no me permitía ver, siempre en las sombras, mirando la luz con recelo y a las personas que vivían en ella con envidia.

Desde pequeño, mi trastorno médico me causaba problemas, debido a que las cosas más brillantes que una luz fosforescente me causaban daño a los ojos, nunca pude vivir normalmente, recuerdo que en una solución desesperada, me hice unos lentes con cristales de soldador, ni siquiera llegue a la puerta sin haberme golpeado, debido a mi gran insistencia por salir al mundo de la luz, mis padres hicieron lo que todo padre aria, empeorar las cosas, me aislaron en un cuarto en el ático de nuestra casa, y solo podía ver el mundo a través de una tela, en poco tiempo la gente comenzó a hablar de mi en el pueblo en el que vivíamos, éramos una comunidad pequeña, ni siquiera figurábamos en los mapas de entrenadores, nos llamábamos a nosotros mismos el "pueblo espejismo" debido a que a veces los habitantes del pueblo se perdían y no los veíamos más… aunque en realidad nunca conocí a nadie como para que me importara, solo a unos cuantos profesores particulares que mis padres contrataban, siempre notaba miedo en sus voces, al tener que enseñarme en una habitación levemente iluminada, ni siquiera podían ver mi rostro.

Yo tampoco podía verme, de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo soy, no sé de qué color son mis ojos, mi cabello, podría pasar frente a un espejo y no reconocerme, mi voz era lo único que me identificaba, mi esencia, los días que me resfriaba me deprimía mucho, en fin, un día paso algo terrible en nuestro pueblo…

Hace dos años, una terrible tormenta azotaba nuestro pueblo, pero extrañamente la luz del sol se presentaba más intensa que nunca, una terrible intermitencia que arrasaba con las endebles casas de nuestro pueblo, incluso mi casa (que por cierto era una de las más fuertes), su cumbia ante este extraño temporal, recuerdo ese sentimiento de desesperación, imagínense poder ver el fin del mundo a su alrededor y no poder huir por miedo a que si salen se quedaran ciegos, como sea…

En nuestra casa podía escuchar a mis padres correr de un lado a otro, gritándose de vez en cuando, mi madre quería irse lo más rápido de ese lugar, mi padre insistía en que la casa aguantaría…

Nuestra casa comenzó a quebrarse… literalmente, podía sentir el concreto, las tablas y cada viga, cable cañería, quebrándose bajo mis pies, escuche unos apresurados pasos a mi habitación, pude ver como se abría la puerta de mi habitación y es cuche la voz de mi padre que me decía que corriera hacia él, di un par de pasos y mi pie se hundió en las ya endebles tablas, entonces se escuchó el grito de mi madre, mi padre entro en el dilema más grande que se le puede ofrecer a alguien en su posición…

¿Su mujer o su hijo?... era una decisión que él no podía tomar solo así que lo ayude…

¡Ve por ella! ¡Yo estaré bien!-le grite, estoy casi seguro de que ambos sabíamos que no era cierto, pero lo ayudo a actuar y vi cómo se fue, le entregue mis últimas plegarias a arceus, mas unas palabras en realidad... "haz que sea rápido", ¿debía hacerme ese favor verdad?, después de la horrible destinación que me dio, debía ayudarme, por lo menos a morir… pero no fue así, las tablas me tragaron me estrelle en el primer piso y el dolor no se hizo esperar, quede mirando directamente el techo de nuestra casa mientras este comenzaba a partirse por la mitad, entonces las ligeras gotas de agua me llegaban en el rostro, luego… la luz más cegadora que jamás he experimentado (considerando que la luz del cielo podía dejar ciego a alguien normal) me dio directamente en los ojos, fue por solo una milésima de segundo, pero sentí el dolor más intenso que jamás he sentido, como si alguien me sacara los ojos y pusiera fuego en su lugar, me cubrí los ojos, me quede así durante lo que pareció una eternidad pero estoy seguro de que fueron menos de dos minutos, y pude escuchar un sonido silbante acercándose, solo que quede esperando mientras me cubría la cara con las manos, hasta que la sombra lo cubrió todo, abrí los ojos un poco y solo pude ver un tsunami a unos pocos metros de mí y acercándose a gran velocidad, tan alto que cubría el muy brillante sol, y le volví a pedir a arceus que fuera rápido…

Al igual que la primera vez me falló, pero si fue rápido, desperté en una cueva, absolutamente obscura, aunque una luz proveniente de algún lado me permitía ver una distancia mínima, al parecer costera, sin alimento ni agua bebestible, lo único que tenia de bueno eran las paredes lisas, al parecer han sido erosionadas por el agua, escribo esto en las paredes, esperando que algún día alguien sepa mi historia, ni siquiera sé por qué, supongo que tengo miedo de haber tenido una existencia nula aunque sé que fue así, podría morir feliz si aunque sea hubiese visto un pokemon, esas criaturas de las cuales mis padres tanto hablaban, pero jamás tuve uno… y jamás lo tendré,

Si has llegado hasta esta parte de mi escritura te lo agradezco, aunque no te conozca… quiero creer que habrías sido mi amigo o amiga.

P.D: Por favor no pisen el cráneo de mi esqueleto en cuanto lo encuentren.

Se despide Nexus Striker…

(1ra persona)

Creo que termine-dije retrocediendo, me desplome en la algo húmeda arena, pensando en cuando llegaría Giratina a buscarme me arrastre hasta una pared cercana para apoyarme, sin darme cuenta, el sueño se apodero rápidamente de mi…

(A la mañana siguiente [aunque él no sabía siquiera que era de mañana])

…¿uh?-me levante débilmente de donde me encontraba, se escuchaba el ruido de algo… más bien alguien, estaba gritando, me acerque al sonido y choque con algo.

¿Algo la cubre?...-procedí a empujarla con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, al parecer era madera, cedió fácilmente, como era de esperarse la luz me cegó…

¿Qué?-algo pasaba, la luz se aclaraba, baja en cuanto a intensidad, comienzo a distinguir colores a mi alrededor, es… algo que describirían como un bosque, el verde inundaba todo a mi alrededor.

No puede ser…-de la nada comencé a reír, a carcajadas, hasta llorar, no podía ser… no podía creerlo, no podía…

Este mundo es hermoso-mire el cielo, el celeste impecable, el verde y café extendiéndose a mi alrededor, mis fuerzas parecían renovarse, sentía como mi esencia renacía, luego recordé porque salí, cuando me dirijo al lugar del ruido, no había nada, a lo lejos vi como alguien corría desesperado, mire curioso un momento pero mi pie choco con algo que no era la tierra o la arena…

¿Qué es esto?-me agache a recoger un objeto rojo, dadas las clases de mis maestros particulares (los cuales eran grandes genios, pero al estar en un pueblo tan pequeño necesitaban dinero para irse a investigar a otro lugar, y… no hay muchos trabajos que necesiten un genio) supe de inmediato que era tecnológico, era completamente roja salvo por una esfera en una de sus esquinas que debía ser un sensor, de color verde algo obscuro, cuando lo abrí, una etiqueta cayo, cuando la recogí pude leer que decía.

"pokedex, prototipo X"- tenía una pantalla táctil y un botón el cual mi curiosidad me obligo a presionar, una voz metálica femenina se activó.

"bienvenido usuario de pokedex tipo X, por favor responda las siguientes preguntas para seguir con el proceso"

O-ok-dije yo sin saber cómo responder en realidad.

¿Eres chico o chica?-pregunto la máquina.

Chico-

Por favor tú nombre seguido de tu apellido-

Nexus Striker-

Ultima pregunta ¿pokemon inicial?-… yo me quede mudo ¿pokemon inicial?.

Emmm, no conozco a ningún pokemon-

…-la maquina no respondió de inmediato.

Comando de voz erróneo, paso omitido hasta nuevo aviso… protocolo de activación terminado.

¿y ahora qué?-le pregunte a la máquina, la cual quedo con la pantalla negra unos segundos pero luego reacciono, mostrando un video, el cual solo mostraba una pokeball (sus maestros le habían enseñado todo sobre el mundo de los pokemon… excepto los pokemon).

Bienvenido entrenador, el invento que tienes ahora en tus manos es un dispositivo conocido como pokedex, es un magno-enciclopedia pokemon, debido a la teoría de que no solo existen 150 pokemon en el mundo por ahora, la enciclopedia se agranda automáticamente registrando la forma de vida pokemon que analices, el sensor que se encuentra en la parte trasera de la pokedex, tomara una foto instantánea del pokemon registrado y almacenara sus datos, dado que esta es una pokedex de reconocimiento no es necesario atrapar a los pokemon para registrar sus datos, pero es obligatorio tener cierto grado de amistad con el pokemon en cuestión, el objetivo de tener esta pokedex en tus manos es registrar a cada especie en el mundo, es una tarea difícil, pero el conocimiento es el tesoro más grande de la humanidad, así que espero que lo logres, este pokedex también tiene incluido un sistema de reconocimiento satelital, como solo es el prototipo, posee un satélite personal que registra un radio de tres kilómetros a la redonda con los relieves, será verdaderamente útil en tus viajes, espero que logres lo que parece imposible, y pases a la historia como el entrenador más grande de todos- el video termino y la pantalla volvió a su tonalidad verde…

…-me quede pensando un rato… no sabía dónde estaba, pero lo podía arreglar, tenía la pokedex, la cual por cierto también me presento una meta y una ambición, pero también quería ver a sus padres…

Supongo que podría buscarlos mientras completo mi meta… después de todo… mi pueblo es un espejismo…

Creo que buscare un lugar a donde ir.

Continuara… cuando se me vengan las ganitas :3, se que este es un episodio medio raro, ya que ni siquiera saben cómo luce el personaje principal, buano, eso lo descubrirá en el próximo capitulo creo.

Bye bye, dejen reviews plz.


End file.
